<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Steady Heartbeat by aban_ataashi</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671532">Steady Heartbeat</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/pseuds/aban_ataashi'>aban_ataashi</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pillars of Eternity</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Leaden Key Fluff, Writing Prompt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:16:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>413</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22671532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/aban_ataashi/pseuds/aban_ataashi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>He awakens with a sharp gasp, tensing as his eyes open and then slowly relaxing as he remembers where he is. Nona doesn’t say anything, just listens as his breathing returns to its steady rhythm. Her hand is still on his arm, her touch light and gentle, almost a question.<i></i></i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thaos ix Arkannon/Original Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Remember Thine Oath (Nona’s Story) [36]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1547509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>TTRPG Godsquad</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Steady Heartbeat</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bazylia_de_Grean/gifts">Bazylia_de_Grean</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>From the Prompt List: 50 Wordless Ways to Say “I Love You”<br/>#15: Calming them down when they have a bad dream.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nona does not immediately realize what it is that wakes her.</p><p>She shifts under the covers and blinks sleepily, and it takes a moment for her to place the sound of labored breathing- Thaos’s breathing. Her eyes adjust to the darkness around them, and she is able to make out Thaos’s features- his brow is furrowed, his jaw tense, his knuckles white as he grips at the sheets.</p><p>“Thaos,” Nona whispers, and she softly lays a hand on his arm, rousing him as gently as she can.</p><p>He awakens with a sharp gasp, tensing as his eyes open and then slowly relaxing as he remembers where he is. Nona doesn’t say anything, just listens as his breathing returns to its steady rhythm. Her hand is still on his arm, her touch light and gentle, almost a question.</p><p>“Just memories,” he murmurs eventually, his breathing now calm and quiet as his tone.</p><p>This is not the first time Nona has seen him wake from a dream like this, and she is certain there are others she is unaware of. In every instance, it is memories that disturb his rest. Some he has shared with her, in bits and pieces, but she knows there are many more he does not speak of.</p><p>“Thaos…”</p><p>“Do not worry for me,” he says softly. He raises his hand to hers and twines their fingers together. “Go back to sleep.”</p><p>Ho obviously does not wish to talk about it, so Nona does not ask. Instead she shifts closer to Thaos, and brings her hand up to run through his hair in slow, soothing motions. His expression softens, and he leans forward to press a kiss against Nona’s forehead. He lingers there, with his nose in her hair and his lips against her skin.</p><p>They lie together without words for a long moment, Nona stroking Thaos’s hair as he holds her close. Eventually, she tilts her head up and whispers a few words of Engwithan. It’s a phrase Thaos taught her once, a blessing for rest. Nona has no cipher magic to make the words true, but she hopes the intent is still enough to bring comfort, and perhaps even a small amount of peace.</p><p>Thaos gives Nona a soft smile and repeats the words back to her. “Thank you, jewel,” he whispers, and presses another kiss to forehead before closing his eyes. Nona smiles and tucks her head against his chest, and that is how they remain until morning.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>